The Divine: Part II
Spirit is an essential part of faith that draw the power from external source that are used to propel the ones forward. ''- The Savior of Holy Light'' White, fluffy, soft clouds flying slowly as The Savior of Holy Light walked around in a holy city known as, "Divinith." The little angels did so many different duty as she observed them on the divine street. Those little angels are owned by various gods as servants. They sometimes gets something in exchange by working for them such as being the heir or promotion and more, but sometimes they can be treated badly like dogs by evil gods. The Savior of Holy Light do not have any little angels working for her. It was not her desire to be treated royally, but she desires to oversees and provide protection to the life. As she walked down the divine street, she heard a crying sound in the dimly light alley. She took a step closer to it, clutching on The Lightbringer with her right hand as the crying sound intensifies each time she comes closer. As she enters the dimly light alley, she drew out The Lightbringer so its radiating light can illuminate the hard to see area. The sounds of crying became much louder and louder as The Savior of Holy Light continue to take steps toward it. "Who is this? Reveal yourself," commanded The Savior of Holy Light. There has been no response, yet the crying sound pertain. "Who is this? I command you to reveal yourself for once and all!" Said The Savior of Holy Light. All of sudden, the crying sound stopped. There was a brief moment of absolute silence as it almost felt like the time has been frozen. She saw a body laying on the cold, hard white asphalt, wondering who it could be. So she pointed The Lightbringer toward it and it revealed dead little angel with blood all over it face and body. A net was thrown from above that entrapped the distracted The Savior of Holy Light as she struggled to break free. She tried to recover The Lightbringer, but she couldn't. A large god encased in shadow approached to her and grabbed her into realm of abyss. At that time she passed out. The Savior of Holy Light woke up the next day and found out that she is imprisoned. She darted her eyes onto the large god with shadowy appearance who seems to be busy cooking something. The large god reached onto the table and picked up what seems to be a feather that was tore apart from the little angel. The Savior of Holy Light quickly scanned around for The Lightbringer and found it laying with the weapon rack. She quickly glanced at the strange god and attempted to draw The Lightbringer to her. The Lightbringer fell onto the ground and it made a clanking sound. The large god stopped cooking, stood there for a moment then he slowly put the spoon onto the table. "So this what it is going to be? Huh?" Said the large god. As he turned around and was absolute in shocked and fear. The Savior of Holy Light has broken free, pointing The Lightbringer at the strange god. "You may be wise, cunning and beautiful. That is what the world have been saying about you. Yet you go against your oath. World should ought to know about it," sneered the large god. "Ah, you don't seems to know me that well. I am just going to introduce myself and we will be best friend forever. I am Damonic, and this." He walked toward the weapon rack, played around with hellish look sword for a moment. "We aren't going without a good fight, are we?" Said Damonic, with hint of humor. The Savior of Holy Light remained dead set against Damonic. "Boy, you look so serious. Would you like some chocolate and roses? Wait, we are in abyss of Darkness. Definitely no nice things are allowed in here!" Growled Damonic as he drew out his sword. He was the first one to charge at The Savior of Holy Light. Both sparred for hours and hours until they came at deadlock. "You put up a good fight, wise lady. But this fight ends now!" Shouted Damonic as he broke the deadlock and swung his sword to perform a low blow. But The Savior of Holy Light intercepted Damonic's low blow attack. Damonic hissed and growled as he performed other attack, this time aiming at the head. The Savior of Holy Light dodged the attack and stabbed directly at Damonic's heart. Damonic gasped in pain and dropped his sword. The Savior of Holy Light took a few staggering breathe and drew out her sword out of Damonic's body. Damonic knelt then collapsed on the ground. As The Savior of Holy Light looks around her, the abyss of Darkness begins to vanish and imprisoned little angels got freed. She sheathed The Lightbringer as it continue to fade, bringing her back into the Heaven. Divinith seems to be coming back to full life, with freed little angels filling the streets, thought The Savior of Holy Light. Spirit is an essential part of faith that draw the power from external source that are used to propel the ones forward. She thought about it for a moment and felt her armor being tapped. She looked down and it was one of the imprisoned little angel, with her eyes wide open, begging to become The Savior of Holy Light's servant. The Savior of Holy Light closed her eyes and shook her head. The imprisoned little angel was startled and walked away. The Savior of Holy Light stood there as the startled little angel spread story of the good deeds The Savior of Holy Light has done. Category:Religion